Merry Christmas, Aiden! (Christmas Special, Hiko x Aiden)
by RainbowPuddles
Summary: Aiden always disliked Christmas, so Hiko wanted to make this Christmas his best!


_**As we all know, Christmas is coming up. Now, my mom's side of the family will not be celebrating, but my dad's is. I will be with my dad on Christmas, meaning I will not be able to write this then. SO, I HAVE IT HERE! :3 Hope you enjoy this. I intend to make it longer than most of my shorties! 3 Love you guys, this is dedicated to RainbowKitty19 3 Love you, Ari! ^^**_

_**~**_

****

Hiko couldn't help but wonder at times...why did Aiden seem so sad on Christmas? It's been years since everything happened, and they did marry. He just looked so damn depressed when Christmas rolled around. Hiko guessed it's just how things go, maybe Aiden had a bad past? Deciding to shrug this off, Hiko's feeling of curiosity only seemingly grows as he walked into the front room to see Aiden asleep on the couch. Smiling, Hiko sat on his lap and poked his face.

"Aid-Kun. It's time for you to wake up and eat with your beloved Hiko-Hiko!" Hiko said with a wink, watching Aiden slowly open his eyes. They were red, or more like...pink? Either way, the dark haired male under him seemed tired. Kissing him right on the lips, Hiko bit his lover's bottom lip before licking it. Before Aiden could do anything back, Hiko jumped off him and shuffled to the kitchen. "Come~ I wanna eat together!" He called from there, making Aiden groan at how he was teased as he stood.

Walking over to the kitchen, he came in there to find Hiko in a Christmas apron. Looking away from the rather adorable sight, he noticed something else. Hiko was almost _naked_ in that apron. The only thing that kept him from seeing an adorable Hiko ass was the striped pink boxers the male had worn. Aiden was tempted to just go over there and have his beloved now, but he knew Hiko just wanted to have a good Christmas.

Wait did that mean no Christmas sex? - Hiko began what smelled like cinnamon pancakes, and that made Aiden quite hungry. While Hiko was making them, Aiden had began to make their drinks. Getting Hiko his strawberry milk made while making himself some tea. It took a while for the pancakes to finish, and for that time they just waited quietly. Once it was finished, Hiko ran to the table with the plates and threw himself in the chair. Looking at his boyfr- no...husband, he smiled. "Eat up, Aid-Kun!~"

Aiden chuckled, taking a big bite from the delicious pancakes. "It tastes wonderful, Hiko." He spoke in a soft voice, making Hiko nod his head as he shoved his mouth full of the delicious food. Hiko finished before Aiden, grabbing his plate he put it in the sink before walking to lean on Aiden's shoulder. Kissing the male's cheek, Hiko watched his lover eat. Aiden was just about to his limit of just doing something. He couldn't handle his Hiko teasing him like this. Once he finished, he didn't even bother with the plate. As he pulled Hiko in his lap, he greedily kissed the smaller male.

Hiko moaned into the kiss, hands tangling themselves in the dark hair in which belonged to Aiden. "Ahn~" Aiden's cold hand slithered up Hiko's chest, while the other pulled the apron of the adorable male. "Hiko, jesus. You are so sexy..." He groaned as he bit into the pale male's neck, the other shuddering. Letting a finger trail further down the male's chest, he began to pull at the boxers. His hand pulled them down, making the other turn red as his erection rubbed against Aiden's hand. Closing his eyes and biting his lip, he bucked his hips into the warm hand.

Aiden wrapped his fingers around the tiny thing, and to much of Hiko's dismay it was true. He moved his hand in a steady pace, making Hiko's breath quicken as he wrapped his arms around the male's neck and brought him closer. Hiko let out a whimper as Aiden's thumb pressed down on the slit, making the male arch in pleasure. He was close, so close. If he didn't cum, then he just had bad luck. It hurt so bad he just wanted to release.

Just as soon as Hiko found himself close to release, they were both surprised. "Holy shit! Woaah!" A group of people yelled at once. Hiko jumped off Aiden, grabbing the apron in the process and covering himself. Aiden turned his head and looked at their friends with a look of anger. "How did you get in here? Hiko and me were busy." Anna and Amy came to the front with what looked like a spare key.

"Hiko let us have one..." They spoke in unison, an evil glint in their eyes as they stared at both Hiko and Aiden. Hiko was pulling his underwear on, almost falling as he ran to their room to get dressed. Everyone was there, Caroline, Carol, Anna, May, Sammy, May, Chiara. Ezra, Clara, and Lionel. Aiden laughed as he noticed that the girls were the ones with the bloody nose. Though, Sammy looked taken aback more than anyone. Chiara chased after Hiko, not caring that he was only in boxers, and everyone could hear her fangirling like crazy.

"We visited for Christmas!" May spoke cheerfully, grabbing Sammy's hand with a grin. The rest nodded their head, all of them pleased to have surprised the two like that. "We see you almost had your present~" Teased Lionel. They all were awfully acting evil, and it didn't please Aiden. As Hiko came back into the room, you could see where he was flustered. He didn't even dress in his old outfit like he did in high school. He wore a black tank top that hugged him just right, and pink skinny jeans. He had black and pink socks, but in his almost white hair was panda clips. He still hadn't lost the love for pandas.

It did depress people that Hiko's once bright hair was now a faded pink. It was so bright back in high school, yet now it was almost white. So close to being white that it even pained Aiden. Hiko hadn't changed much though, he was still small and extremely skinny. Aiden loved when he had Hiko to himself, naked and covered in sweat. Moaning his name as he came all over both of their chests. God, he about had himself hard again. Hiko ignored a rambling Chiara, whom was pulling along with her some of his underwear. "This is so cute! Look at the pandas!~" She squealed, making Hiko pull them from her with a face of embarrassment.

"You both have grown..." Caroline spoke with a sad smile, missing when her nephew was just a child. Carol nodded her head in agreement, remembering when Hiko was a baby. When Aiden and Hiko met, that was when Caroline and Carol met. They were good friends thanks to those two troublesome kids. Aiden pulled Hiko into his lap once more, but Hiko sat more on his husband's knees. "So, who's cooking?" As this was asked by Chiara, Hiko opened his mouth in shock. "No way, you guys intend to stay all night?" He had a look of annoyance on his face. Everyone shook their head, laughing at Hiko. "No, we were going to stay until 3:00 or 4:00, we understand you and Aiden want your alone time!" Laughed Ezra. Hiko would admit, Ezra seemed much more happier now that him and Chiara were together.

Hiko bit his lip as he remembered the Christmas when Aiden returned. Shifting slightly, he smiled at his friends as he leaned into Aiden's chest. He found comfort in Aiden's chest, being able to be embraced by his love. Aiden wrapped his arms around Hiko, the two of them quiet for just a second. After a while, Hiko got up and began to make a ham. Despite the fact it wasn't much, it would still fill them. Making other food took time, so he made green beans, mashed potato's, rolls, deviled eggs, and some cake for desert. The cake was a rather bright one. The colors consisted of warm colors rather than the kind of colors you see during Christmas.

Every one watched him, and soon enough the dinner and desert was done. Of course, it was way past the given time they said they would leave. So, they simply took large portions and left. Though Anna and Amy seemed to sneak, going to Aiden and Hiko's room to put a little prize in there. Running out, Hiko and Aiden waved goodbye to their family and friends as they left. Once gone, Aiden let out a groan as Hiko bit his lover's cheek. "Lets go eat, ~" Hiko pulled the male into the kitchen, making his plate. Hiko sat down before Aiden, but waited till Aiden sat down with his food to eat. The two ate a good portion before looking at each other. Smiling, Aiden motioned for Hiko to come to him.

Hiko stood and shuffled to his lover, his face red as he sat on his lap and wrapped his legs around his waist. Standing up, Aiden took Hiko to the room, leaving the plates on the table for the bugs to take. Hiko shoved his face into Aiden's shoulder, a bit embarrassed when Aiden's hands gripped his ass. "Before we do anything," He muttered into Aiden's shoulder. "Why do you always seem so sad on Christmas?" This question made Aiden frown. So Hiko had noticed? Going to their room, Aiden sat his beloved down on the bed, running a hand through his own hair with a blank face.

"I just...I never found myself one to enjoy Christmas." Aiden spoke, looking at Hiko with a sad expression. Hiko nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Aiden and pulling him into a hug. For just a few seconds, they embraced lovingly. The two of them happy that they could be together. Of course, Hiko thought it was too early to do anything. So, he suggested they go and play some games.

Hiko lost as always, making the younger one frown as he put his controller on the table. "I hate that game." He whined, making Aiden chuckle as he leaned over and bit Hiko's cheek. "You're such a dork, you know that?" Pushing smaller one down, Aiden nipped at his lover's bottom lip. Hiko was just as excited though, and opened his mouth, wanting nothing but for Aiden to kiss him like he was his. When Aiden was possessive, it made Hiko want to just ride him. To make Aiden groan and grunt HIS name. He wanted to moan Aiden's name, feel Aiden cum inside him, and then feel that precious sticky liquid come out of Aiden's erection. He was so dirty at times...

Aiden stuck his tongue in Hiko's mouth, tasting every bit of the male. Hiko moaned as the male pressed his tongue down on his own, making Hiko shudder at the hot kiss. Gasping, Hiko noticed that Aiden's hand was indeed in his pants. His whole face turned a red as he bucked his hips up into the warm hand. "Please..." He begged, making Aiden smirk. "Please what?" The male teased, making Hiko squirm as he attempted to rid of his pants. "Touch _me_!" He growled, his hips thrusting up into the hand. "Okay, my love." Aiden happily ridded of Hiko's pants, then his cute underwear. Picking the naked Hiko up, he took him back into the room. The whole way, Hiko grinded his hips against Aiden's. Making both of them moan at the sensation.

Putting Hiko on the bed, he laid down and motioned for Hiko to turn around over top of him. "Lets do it together." He smirked as he pulled Hiko's hips in front of his face, his tongue slowly running across the base of Hiko's erection. "Ai-Aiden!" Hiko moaned out, slowly taking Aiden's dick into his mouth. The two began to do such together, but soon Aiden moved from Hiko's erection to his anus. His tongue teased the hold until it entered, tasting his wonderful pinky's taste. Hiko let out a mewl as Aiden moved his tongue in a thrusting motion, making the male above him almost sit on his face as he arched up. "Ah! Aaaahn~!" Hiko was close, and the thought of cumming made him feel relaxed. Teasing Aiden's cock, he nibbled a bit on the tip before he put pressure on the tip using his tongue. ' _God, Hiko's so good at this..._' Aiden thought, his hips moving up into Hiko's warm mouth.

Hiko felt himself close as he shivered, taking Aiden's whole length and trying his best to quicken his movement. Aiden pulled his tongue from Hiko's anus and inserted a finger, thrusting it in and out in a quick pace. "Oh god damn, Hiko!" He grunted as Hiko flicked his tongue. "Aiden, I'm so close!" Hiko warned, making Aiden nod. Hiko came first, his cum spilling onto Aiden's chest mostly. Aiden came second, his going inside of Hiko's mouth. A moment of panic came over him as he sat up and got a whipe, wishing for Hiko to spit it out. Though he as too late.

"Spit it out!" Hiko tilted his head at Aiden before his whole face went red. "I already swallowed it!" He muttered, making Aiden freeze for a second before tackling the cute male. "I love you, Hiko." He spoke in a loving tone, kissing his beloved. "I love you too," Hiko began before he pulled Aiden's hair. "Now, please...put it in." Hiko spoke seductively, biting at his lover's top lip. Aiden nodded, taking his finger and inserting it once more, but quickly he added another. "How is it feeling?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips. "God, just hurry!" Hiko whimpered, his hips grinding against the fingers.

Smiling, Aiden did just that. As soon as Hiko was stretched, he pulled the male so he sat on his lap. "Ride me." He ordered, making Hiko's face flush. Hiko pushed Aiden back and climbed onto him. Grabbing Aiden's erection, he slowly put it into him. It didn't hurt, seeing as though they had done this many times. Yet, the pleasure was so much that Hiko had tears in his eyes. Using his legs to push himself up, he slowly went back down. Creating an annoying pace for both of them, seeing as though they wanted more.

The pace quickened soon enough, and Hiko was a mess within minutes. "Hng~" He mewled when Aiden's hand ran across his nipples, making them stiffen and harden. Sitting up, as Hiko moved Aiden nipped and licked the rosy red buds, his tongue rough on them. Hiko began to do it rougher, pushing Aiden back as he placed his hands on the male's chest. "Shit, Hiko. God, just like that." Aiden groaned, finally thrusting his hips upwards into the male. The roughness made the two of them cry out, Hiko slamming himself down onto Aiden. It was all just so much, Hiko didn't know if he could last any much more.  
Aiden could tell they both were very close, and went as fast and deep as he could, burryng himself deep into Hiko before he shifted and hit the beautiful prostrate. "AH!" Hiko cried out, his nails digging into Aiden's chest as he pushed himself down just so Aiden's dick could hit the wonderful place. "Yes, yes, yes! More, harder!" Hiko cried, his eyes shutting tightly before his back arched. A beautiful sight it was, it was the most beautiful thing Aiden had seen. Hiko was just _beautiful_. Suddenly, Hiko's walls tightened around him as the male came, making Aiden groan as he did as well. The two became a sticky mess, and once Hiko flopped down beside Aiden, they both laughed.

"You do know, Amy and Anna put a camera in here..." Hiko muttered, a small smile of his face. Aiden nodded, standing up before going over to where the camera was. Grabbing it, he stared into it before he pointed it at Hiko. "Do some poses, Hiko." He chuckled, making Hiko laugh as he posed naked on the bed. "You two are worse than us." Hiko teased before he pulled Aiden towards the bed and the camera dropped to the floor.

"One more time?"  
"We have all night~"

~

"..."  
"They knew!" Anna exclaimed with a red face, Ezra and Chiara were asleep in the car. Everyone else was watching with red faces. Caroline and Carol didn't know what to think. "I can't believe Hiko posed like that, that was so sexy!" Amy squealed, stopping the video before replaying it. Everyone groaned and got out of the car, dragging their beloved with them so they could just go gome already._Amy and Anna watch it over again, while Carol and Caroline shake their head. "Take us home, you two." They spoke tiredly, making Anna and Amy nod before they started the car and headed towards first Carol's house. Dropping Carol off, the mother smiled and waved the three off before saying her sleep wells. Caroline looked at her daughters before she sighed, letting them watch the perverted video._

As the two watched it, she couldn't help but feel herself tear as she watched her now grown child having sex. It's amazing how quickly things happened. She never thought that Aiden and Hiko would have turned out to be a couple, looks like you can't always expect stuff. Looking away from the screen, Caroline waited till the got home and dragged herself up to the room. Hearing Amy and Anna below, squealing as they rewatched the video again. Chuckling, Caroline didn't bother to change clothes or anything. She simply closed her eyes and silently sang a Christmas carol, rocking herself to sleep in a calm manner. Finally, Caroline did sleep. Her thoughts being;

' Well then...Merry Christmas...I guess.'

_**BAM! DONE!**_

_**/slams keyboard**__  
__**Aren't I awesome? (HAHANOPE)**_

_**Anyway, Merry Christmas to you guys. Love you! 3**_

_**' Well...Merry Christmas...I guess.'**_


End file.
